Ouran Slayer
by Edward's Sweetheart
Summary: Sango storms off after seeing Miroku with another girl. After being attacked and falling in the well, SHe has to fit in with the new world she has come across. She joins Ouran High School and discovers a "Host Club" Which she is determined to shut down...


Ouran Slayer

Sango storms off after seeing Miroku with yet another girl. She makes it to the Bone Eater's Well where she's attacked and falls in. When she comes to, she is in a whole new world with lots of new things. She joins Ouran High and discovers a strange club called the Ouran High School Host club which she is determined to shut down…

XXX

Hey everyone! I'm almost done with "Unimaginable Love" so I wanted to make a new story. I think this is going to be a great story! I believe the chapters will be better as they go along, so if it seams boring at first, please keep reading. It will get intense! I can already tell! So read, please review with comments, ideas, suggestions, ect…I would really appreciate it if there was no flaming. Thanks and have a great day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club!

BTW: I am trying out typing in first person in this first chapter. If everyone likes it I will possibly keep it in First person. If not I will change to third.

Chapter 1

Lecturous Monk

My blood boiled as my internal fire flooded throughout my body. How could he do this to me…_again_? He told me he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I'm starting to doubt he even meant it.

My gaze was fixed on the ground under me. Dirt, grass, dirt again, rocks, grass, flowers. I finally slowed and took a deep breath. I looked around, trying to figure out where my feet had taken me. Trees, grass, and flowers filled my eye sight as well as a wooden object in the center of the field.

"The bone eater's well? Why did I go here?" I wondered aloud. I sauntered over to the well and peeked in. It made me shiver. To think that Kagome can travel through this creepy thing. It was very strange. I knew Kagome was connected to Kikyo which allowed her to go through time. What didn't make sense was why no one else could go though it…except Inuyasha of course.

_Snap_

I jumped out of the way was arrows flew by me, one barely scraping my cheek. "Who's there?" I demanded, watching for any sign of movement as I caught my footing on the early morning dew that hung from the grass.

A horrible cackle seamed to echo throughout the forest. Where was it coming from? I figured it would be where the arrows came from, but what if that was what the demon, or demons or whatever was there, wanted me to think?

"Who's there?" I demand again. A figure stepped out from my left. I looked over the grotesque demon. It was slightly taller than me with oily black hair and scaly skin. It's barbaric clothing hung loosely, showing it had nothing to eat for a while. On it's back was a bow with some arrows. It's beady eyes glared at me with a mock humor.

"Lookie here brother. A beautiful woman, alone, in a forest, with no one around to hear her scream."

A movement came from behind me. I turned and saw a shorter demon, but very identical to the taller one. A dagger hung loosely in his belt. "Excellent. Women have the best flesh. Out of all the humans. And she's young too. How…wonderful." he smiled, displaying a row of sharp yellow teeth.

"So brother, do I get first pick?" asked the shorter demon as he licked his lips, eyeing me hungrily.

"Of course. I got first pick last time. It would be rude of me to take first pick again." Laughed the brother.

"How polite of you to decide who gets to eat me first. I feel so loved." I remarked sarcastically. Why did demons always underestimate me? I'm just as strong as Inuyasha or Miro-…no Miroku is a weakling. He would just use his wind tunnel without even trying to fight.

I growled under my breath as the demons took a couple steps closer to me, laughing at my 'human weakness'. As they got closer I pivoted so I could see them both instead of having on in front and one in back. A sure way to get myself killed.

For every step they took towards me, I took a step back. The brothers stopped and looked at each other with a smirk. I didn't like it. They looked back at me and then vanished. "Wha?" I gasped. I looked left and right, looking for the brothers. I heard the dagger get pulled out of its sheath behind me. I pulled out my secret blade from my sleeve and caught the blade of the rusted dagger.

"Oh-ho! How interesting!" Laughed the shorter brother. "This woman isn't just a plain woman. This is going to be fun."

"That's right!" I pushed away and landed a few feet from the demon, keeping my dagger in front of me. "My name is Sango and I'm a Demon slyer." I watched the demons' reaction. To my surprise they both laughed.

"We know." Said the taller brother. "The way you dodged my arrows…" he shook his head, still smirking. "Only a slayer could do that." He looked up into my eyes. Humor filled his eyes, like this was a game and I just happened to be playing by the rules that I didn't know.

"That is what makes this so much more fun!" the shorter brother flew at me again. My muscles reacted to every movement of his dagger. Up, left, right, down, and so on untill I caught him on an upper block. Our blades held together and then slid apart. I jumped back a couple times. My cheek burned and as I touched my face, I saw blood on my hand. It wasn't a bad cut, but it still hurt.

I noticed that he was breathing hard like me, but has his hand over a gash on his side. He chuckled deeply and took a step towards me, then another and another. I held my dagger towards him, but still stepped back.

"You are more fun that an unarmed child. And I do have fun with children. In fact, I just played 'Hide-and-Seek' with a young girl about an hour ago…she lost." He laughed.

I gasped. "You're sick!" I growled. I kept watching him as I stepped back. Somewhere in my mind I asked myself where the other brother was. I hadn't seen him since the small dagger fight.

Just as I thought as the brother, I heard an arrow being released from a bow. I jumped back as an arrow landed at my feet. As I landed, the slightly wet grass made me slip and I lost my balance. I tried to recover, but when I did, I ran into something. I fell back into a hole. The last thing I saw was sky…the last thing I heard was someone yelling "SANGOOOOO!"

XXX

ALRIIIIGHT!!! Chapter one is DONE! I would love to know what everyone thought. I accept anyone's reviews, guest and member! Tell me what to work on or what I did good or something! Next chapter I will work with a surprise guest! A writer whom is (in my opinion) MY mentor in writing! -Fanfare- Primitiveradiogoddess!!! Wooohooo! Yeahhh! Ahhhhh!!! Lol anyways…

Inuyasha: HEY!

E.S.: WHA?!

Inuyasha: Are you going to yap like your friend does?

E.S.: Wait what?

Inuyasha: That Radio chick. She always yaps and yaps and yaps

E.S.: -Evil aura glare-

Inuyasha: -Hides behind Kagome-

E.S.: -smiles- Now what were you saying?

Inuyasha: nothing

E.S.: Gooood -skips away smiling-

Inuyasha: -whispers to Kagome- she scares me…

E.S.: -evil aura wraps around Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: EEP!

E.S.: Please tune in next time for a new chapter and Writer! She will be helping me thoughout the story so be ready for some BOOM BOOM BANG action!!! And no I don't mean Lemon…oh and if you review, you get a cookie! BYE!


End file.
